Conto dos Marotos
by sophigo
Summary: A vida e peripécias dos encrenqueiros de Hogwarts. Passagens, animagos, azarações, beijos, Sala Precisa, cerveja amanteigada, berradores. A Guerra, a escola, o amor, a família, a amizade. Os Marotos. Mal-feito, feito.
1. Quem tem medo do lobo mau?

**Capítulo 1**

Quem tem medo do lobo mau?

Remus e seus pais moravam numa casa velha e pequena, localizada numa comunidade essencialmente trouxa na área rural da Grã-Bretanha. Ninguém da comunidade, porém, relacionava-se com a estranha família Lupin. Rumores maldosos sobre eles corriam de boca em boca. Boatos de que o filho tinha uma doença contagiosa. O pai não trabalhava no campo, como os outros. Lyall Lupin era um homem excêntrico, infeliz e muitíssimo reservado. Sua esposa, Hope, mantinha dois empregos na cidade mais próxima. Não era certo uma mulher sustentar a casa, diziam. O homem ausentava-se durante longos períodos e cheirava a xerez barato, fofocavam. A casa deles era afastada das outras, na orla de um pequeno bosque, e parecia prestes a ruir. O bosque era mal-assombrado, sussurravam. O falatório sobre os Lupin atingiu o auge quando um homem de aparência colossal, com uma enorme barba branca e óculos de meia-lua apareceu _de repente_ na entrada do povoado e perguntou por Lyall. Algumas crianças assustadas apontaram-lhe a direção e sumiram de sua vista, com a menção de um sorriso no rosto bondoso do velho.

Quem atendeu a porta foi a senhora Lupin, uma mulher de aparência exausta e derrotada. Seus olhos de âmbar arregalaram-se ao ver aquele homem formidável e sorridente parado em sua soleira, usando um chapéu cônico e vestes esvoaçantes. Ela podia ser trouxa, mas já vira demais o mundo de seu marido para reconhecer o visitante como um bruxo.

— Olá — disse ele num tom amigável — A senhora deve ser Hope Lupin. Prazer em conhecê-la.

— Por favor, entre, senhor Dumbledore — ela disse com a voz trêmula, deixando-o passara pela porta. A casa era organizada e limpa. Alguns móveis, porém, estavam estranhamente danificados, como se alguém muito forte os houvesse golpeado. A pintura das paredes estava lascada, o chão de madeira tinha sulcos profundos e muitas das janelas estavam tapadas com tábuas, deixando o ambiente escuro e sombrio. Hope o conduziu até uma sala cavernosa, onde estavam sentados um homem curvo e carrancudo e um menino magricela e pálido — Querido, Dumbledore está aqui — ela disse ao marido, que não notara a chegada dos dois, absorto em pensamentos. Ele virou-se bruscamente para o senhor de roupas azuis e apertou-lhe a mão com força.

— Muito obrigado por vir até aqui, senhor Dumbledore. Sente-se, por favor.

— Ora, não há de que, senhor Lupin — ele disse, tomando seu assento. Hope sentou-se ao lado do filho e passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros estreitos. Disse qualquer coisa em seu ouvido e ele levantou o rosto para Dumbledore. Parecia muito triste e doente para uma criança. Tinha uma enorme cicatriz na ponte do nariz e outra em seu pescoço. Seus olhos tinham o mesmo tom bonito e raro de âmbar que os da mãe, e eram a única parte dele que brilhavam com alguma vida.

— Olá, senhor Dumbledore — murmurou — Sou o Remus.

— Estou encantado em conhecê-lo, Remus — seu sorriso bondoso não desaparecera. Cruzou os dedos longos e magros e apoiou o queixo pensativamente sobre eles — Então… Presumo que você saiba quem eu sou.

— O novo diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, senhor — falou o garoto — Meu pai me contou que você viria hoje, mas não me disse o porquê.

— Eu estou aqui para entregar uma carta, Remus. A sua carta de admissão em Hogwarts — o pequeno Lupin arregalou os olhos e sua boca abriu-se num esgar de surpresa e incredulidade. Ele ficou momentaneamente sem ar.

— Mas como… Eu…

— Eu sei quem você é, Remus, e sei _o que_ você é. Justamente por isso é que vim entregar-lhe pessoalmente a sua carta. Venho me correspondendo com sua mãe há algum tempo, desde que a conheci no Hospital St. Mungos. Seus pais se esforçam muito para encontrar uma cura para a sua condição — olhou quase carinhosamente para o senhor e a senhora Lupin — Infelizmente, tal cura ainda não existe. A licantropia é uma doença com a qual você terá de conviver, Remus. Você é como qualquer jovem de sua idade, e merece uma chance de aprender magia como tal. Eu te ofereço uma oportunidade de estudar em Hogwarts, e vim aqui para saber se você está disposto a aceitá-la, meu jovem.

Remus não disse nada durante muito tempo.

— Eu não posso — sentenciou tristonho — Eu vou machucar a todos e…

— Eu me asseguro de que você não machucará a ninguém enquanto eu for diretor da Escola. Medidas especiais devem ser tomadas para a sua estadia em Hogwarts, é claro. Você precisará de um local para transformar-se a cada lua cheia e…

— Quanto a escola vai nos custar? — perguntou Lyall abruptamente — Não temos dinheiro. Gastamos tudo com o tratamento do menino, senhor.

— Nesse caso vocês podem usar o fundo de apoio que Hogwarts oferece aos estudantes sem recursos, senhor Lupin. Bem — ele voltou seu olhar para a criança — Essa foi a minha proposta. Vai aceitá-la, Remus?

— S-sim — balbuciou ele, a sombra de um sorriso perpassando por seu rosto.

Hope começou a chorar. Alegria, tristeza, alívio e medo: a mulher não sabia o que sentir. Abraçou o filho com ternura e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. Assim que Dumbledore partiu, Lyall aparatou até o Caldeirão Furado e voltou com um engradado de cervejas amanteigadas. A situação merecia um festejo.

— A Dumbledore! — brindou, erguendo seu copo cheio de bebida — O melhor e mais generoso bruxo que já existiu!

Há uma semana, Lyall levara seu filho ao Beco Diagonal para comprarem uma varinha: pretendia ensiná-lo em casa. Remus era um garotinho meigo, obediente e muitíssimo inteligente, que nunca teria a chance de se tornar professor _por sua culpa. _O Chefe da Seção de Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas que insultara o lobo Greyback e seu indefeso menino sofrera com as consequências. Lyall e Hope tiveram de criá-lo completamente sozinhos depois do acontecido, pois nenhum parente queria manter contato com um monstro. Mas, afinal, Remus não era monstro algum, e o diretor de Hogwarts sabia disso! O velho Dumbledore tinha mais coisas na cabeça do que todo o Ministério junto, e aceitara seu filho em sua escola. Construiria túneis, criaria mitos sobre casas mal-assombradas e moveria todo o corpo docente só para que um garotinho pudesse estudar.

Muito depois da meia-noite, Hope mandou que Remus subisse e fosse para a cama imediatamente. Ele não contestou. Nunca contestava nada. Deitou-se em sua cama estreita e dura, cheio de pensamentos estranhos na cabeça. Ele tinha medo de muita coisa, sobretudo de si mesmo. O que mais queria era ir para Hogwarts. Sempre sonhara em frequentar a melhor escola de magia de toda a Europa. Até aquela tarde, porém, não havia possibilidade alguma de fazê-lo. Dumbledore abri-lha uma porta, mas ele tinha medo de entrar: e se machucasse alguém? E se alguma coisa saísse do controle durante uma de suas transformações? _E se descobrissem_? Naquela noite, ele sonhou com presas cravando-se dolorosamente em seu pescoço.


	2. O presente

**Capítulo 2 **

O presente

James Potter já estivera no Beco Diagonal muitas vezes. Sua mãe, Dorea, sempre o levava junto com ela quando precisava de algum artefato mágico para a casa. Fora com Charlus — seu pai e seu herói — em muitas ocasiões também, uma delas no seu aniversário de sete anos para comprar uma vassoura _de verdade_, o último modelo da época. Ele voava maravilhosamente bem desde então, praticando no quintal de sua casa com bolas de borracha e aros improvisados. Era um garoto travesso e alegre, amado e mimado desde o momento em que chegara do Hospital St. Mungos, embrulhado num coberto azul, enrugado e do tamanho de uma baguete. Toda sua infância estava documentada em fotografias que se moviam, expostas orgulhosamente na sala de estar. Muito popular no bairro, liderava uma turma de garotos barulhentos, não fazendo distinção alguma entre bruxos e trouxas.

Quando atravessaram a passagem do Caldeirão Furado na semana anterior ao início de suas aulas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, porém, o pequeno James sentiu como se nunca houvesse ido ao Beco Diagonal. Um sentimento inominável que vinha crescendo dentro do seu peito desde que recebera a carta anunciando sua admissão, pareceu explodir quando ele contemplou a rua torta de paralelepípedos, entulhada de lojas mágicas e bruxos de aparência formidável, usando belas vestes farfalhantes.

— Bem — disse sua mãe num tom energético, tirando a lista de material da bolsa — Onde você quer ir primeiro, meu querido?

— Olivaras — ele disse sem rodeios. Dorea sorriu, melancólica. Seu bebê estava crescendo.

A compra dos materiais de Hogwarts durou um dia inteiro. No final da tarde, mãe e filho estavam sentados debaixo de um guarda-sol da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. O garoto devorava um imenso _sundae_ de muitos sabores, com calda de chocolate e nozes moídas, e a senhora Potter lia _O Seminário das Bruxas_ e bebericava uma bebida com muito gelo e um guardachuvinha colorido espetado num pedaço de fruta. Aos seus pés, havia muitas sacolas cheias de livros, ingredientes de poções, dois caldeirões (por precaução), uma gaiola com uma coruja de penas amarronzadas e profundamente adormecida e duas sacas com vestes novas. Em cima da mesa, bem a vista de James, estava um pacote fino e comprido contento sua novíssima varinha. 28 centímetros, mogno, elástica, cerne de corda de coração de dragão.

O rapaz só desviou os olhos da varinha para observar furtivamente a mãe, registrando as rugas em seu rosto e as mechas brancas no seu cabelo preto. Ela era mais velha do que as mães de seus amigos, James sabia, mas nunca se importara com isso até então. A iminência de sua partida para Hogwarts e as visitas cada vez mais constantes dela aos curandeiros, porém, lhe despertavam um estranho sentimento de _falta de tempo_. Chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar isso da mente, então enfiou uma colher especialmente grande de sorvete na boca e voltou a admirar a varinha. As magias que faria com ela! Estava tão concentrado nas possibilidades infinitas que aquele pedacinho de madeira encerra que não percebeu o seu pai chegando, sorrateiro. Charlus deu-lhe um susto, agarrando seus ombros pelas costas. Era um homem alto e totalmente grisalho, com o rosto corajoso marcado pelo tempo. Ostentava um sorriso branco e sábio e segurava um embrulho disforme nas costas.

— Olá, garotão — disse fraternalmente, bagunçando seus cabelos negros e espetados. Beijou Dorea nos lábios e sentou-se debaixo do guarda-sol — Gostou da surpresa?

— Sim — disse James, arregalando os olhos castanhos por trás dos óculos de aro retangular — O que você tem ai, papai? No pacote?

— Aaaah, isso? Bem… — sorriu de leve para Dorea, que murmurou qualquer coisa sobre acertar o preço dos sorvetes e se pôs de pé, percebendo aquele como um momento especial entre pai e filho. Charlus, por sua vez, colocou o pacote sobre a mesa — Isso é um artefato mágico muito especial, meu filho. Meu pai ganhou do pai dele, que ganhou do pai dele e assim por diante. Chegou a minha vez de passá-lo para você, James. Você já é um menino crescido e logo começará seus estudos em Hogwarts. Está pronto para assumir responsabilidades e para lidar com a sua liberdade. Isto — apontou para o pacote — É a herança de nossa família, meu filho. Agora pertence a você.

James rasgou o embrulho marrom, pressuroso, revelando uma espécie de capa macia e fluída feito água. Sua cor mudava conforme a luz: verde, azul-marinho, dourado. Maravilhado, ergueu os olhos para o pai, uma pergunta brincando em sua boca. O senhor Potter não precisou ouvi-la para respondê-la.

— Sim, é uma capa de invisibilidade muito poderosa, James. _Use-a bem_.


	3. Questão de família

**Capítulo 3**

Questão de família

O Sr. e a Sra. Black, do largo Grimmauld, n° 12, orgulhavam-se de seu sangue puro e mágico. Orion Black ocupava uma posição importantíssima no Ministério da Magia, e ganhava montes de galeões por isso. Era um homem alto e elegante, com olhos frios e lábios crispados. Walburga Black, uma mulher esbelta com cabelos negros volumosos e uma expressão arrogante no rosto, gostava de organizar eventos e reuniões para que as senhoras ricas e prestigiadas da alta sociedade mágica, como ela própria, pudessem fofocar umas sobre as outras e se gabar das fortunas de seus maridos. Os Black eram uma das mais antigas e tradicionais famílias bruxas, e faziam questão de honrar seu nome.

Quando o pequeno Sirius nasceu, houve comoção geral. O irmão mais velho de Walburga, Cygnus, tinha três meninas. O mais novo, Alphard, ainda não se casara ou procriara. Orion não tinha irmãos com quem se comparar. A vinda do primogênito foi festejada e acompanhada dos vatícinios: cresceria saudável, forte e poderoso. Entraria para a Sonserina e honraria o nome de sua família com um bruxo de talento, orgulhoso de seu sangue puro e das suas raízes.

O tempo, porém, pregou uma bela peça nos Black: Sirius não saiu conforme o esperado. A medida que os anos foram passando, o menino mostrou a sua verdadeira natureza, que nada condizia com o futuro que haviam inventado para ele. Parecia destinado a atormentar os pais e envergonhá-los, trazendo-lhes infelicidade e discórdia. Ele não tinha respeito por ninguém e dava pouca — ou nenhuma — atenção a normas e regras. Tudo lhe parecia digno de troça, e qualquer criança servia para uma boa brincadeira. Conversava até mesmo com os garotos trouxas que viviam na sua rua, tratando-os como iguais. Sua mãe o castigou quando descobriu esse infame costume, mas nada do que ela dissesse ou fizesse o impedia de falar com aquela gentalha suja e inferior. Não tinha bem certeza de onde falhara na educação do filho, mas suas palavras pareciam entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro, sem produzir o menor efeito.

A infância de Sirius foi triste e solitária. Monstro, o elfo doméstico da Mansão Black, o vigiava de perto para que não saísse e brincasse com Thomas, o trouxa vizinho dono dum belo cachorro peludo e de uma moto em miniatura que fazia sons reais. O pobre rapaz não entendia aqueles preconceitos. Tanto lhe fazia se a criança fosse trouxa, bruxa, mestiça ou nascida trouxa, contato que gostasse de correr e gritar. Podia sair de casa apenas para visitar os parentes, o que não era consolo algum. Eram todos mandões e estúpidos como seus pais, e não era nem um pouco divertido brincar com as primas. A maior delas, Bellatrix, era cinco mais velha que Sirius, e o enjoava profundamente: tirânica e histérica, quando criança gostava de perseguir e atormentar garotinhos trouxas. A do meio, Andrômeda, era sua prima preferida. Sempre o tratava bem e lhe dizia coisas bonitas sobre Hogwarts, mas não brincava muito porque estava constantemente de castigo. A mais nova era Narcisa, dois anos maior que o primo. Pálida, loira e apática, não parecia gostar de nada a não ser pentear seus longos cabelos. Seu único consolo era o irmão menor, Régulo. Juntos, eles haviam explorado cada rincão de sua _mui_ nobre casa. Jogavam xadrez e treinavam quadribol no quintal.

A carta anunciando que o primogênito fora aceito na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts veio como sua promessa redentora. Lá, na boa companhia dos colegas sonserinos, ele tomaria jeito e ajustaria suas ideias. Jogaria Quadribol, tiraria boas notas, apaixonaria-se por alguma prima de segundo grau e sairia formado, pronto para algum cargo de peso no Ministério da Magia. Para Sirius, porém, a carta significava uma espécie de libertação. Estaria longe de sua mãe estúpida, de Monstro, do seu pai.

No primeiro de setembro, o garoto acordou cedo, antes mesmo de o sol nascer. Abriu as cortinas e, percebendo que ainda estava escuro do lado de fora, tentou dormir de novo. Sem sucesso. Seus olhos simplesmente não fechavam, tamanha era sua excitação. Ficou um bom tempo encarando o dossel esverdeado de sua cama, afundado nos travesseiros e imaginando que, na noite seguinte, estaria no dormitório de Hogwarts, rodeado por amigos. Não conseguindo mais conter a agitação, pôs-se de pé e entrou no banho. Colocou as vestes novíssimas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria e refez o malão duas vezes, temendo esquecer qualquer coisa. A essa altura, o Sol já nascera. O pequeno Black saiu de seu quarto para encontrar o elfo esperando-o para o desjejum:

— Cai fora, Monstro — disse, empurrando-o.

— Mas o meu senhor Sirius precisa comer mingau. A senhora sua mãe… — disse a criatura, com sua voz esganiçada, feito o crocitar de um sapo especialmente enfezado.

— Não estou com fome agora, Monstro. Eu já desço — Monstro fez uma reverência exagera e virou-lhe as costas, murmurando pragas. Sirius revirou os olhos e entrou no quarto logo ao lado do seu. Régulo estava deitado em sua própria cama de dossel esverdeado, totalmente adormecido. O primogênito sorriu para si mesmo e pulou em cima do irmão, fazendo-o gritar assustado:

— Sirius! Por que você fez isso?! Eu estava dormindo…

— Eu queria dizer adeus antes de ir embora. Hoje eu vou para Hogwarts, lembra? — um olhar triste passou pelo rostinho de Régulo. Ele assentiu. Os garotos eram bastante parecidos: a mesma pele clara e o mesmo cabelo negro e liso — Ora, não fique triste! Daqui a dois anos você vai pra lá também!

— Mas o que eu vou fazer nesses dois anos, Sirius? Não quero ficar aqui sozinho…

— Bem, você não vai estar sozinho, Reg! Sempre tem o Monstro pra te animar!

Eles riram gostosamente. Jogaram duas partidas de xadrez bruxo como despedida. Sirius até deixou Régulo ganhar, vendo-o tão infeliz com a sua partida. Desceram juntos para o café da manhã, saltando os degraus de dois em dois e cutucando os ocupantes dos quadros no corredor, enchendo a casa com as lamúrias de velhos parentes sendo acordados. Walburga já estava na cozinha, sentada com as pernas cruzadas e lendo uma revista enquanto bebericava seu chá preto forte.

— Já são dez horas, Sirius. Está com tudo pronto? — ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da revista. Sirius resmungou um sim, enquanto engolia seu mingau de aveia e mordia suas torradas amanteigadas. Foi buscar seu malão no terceiro andar, mas Monstro já o trouxera. Orion estava parado na entrada da Mansão Black, segurando uma escova velha e cheia de cabelos.

— Vamos? — chamou com sua voz fria, estendendo a mão para o filho. Sirius engoliu em seco. Abraçou Régulo e, relutantemente, a sua mãe. Ela disse qualquer coisa sobre se comportar. A chave de portal da mão do pai começou a brilhar perigosamente. O pequeno Black sorriu maliciosamente, sentindo-se otimista com o seu futuro em Hogwarts.

* * *

**N.A.:** Fico feliz que tenha gente lendo a Fic (e seguindo!), mas é um pouco chato postar e não receber nenhuma review. Por favor, se estiverem gostando, sejam mais ativos (: Comentem, dêem suas opiniões, façam sugestões. Enfim. Amanhã tem mais, acho.


	4. Parede de tijolos

**Capítulo 4**

Paredes de tijolos

Iria Pettigrew sabia usar o transporte dos trouxas muito bem, obrigada. Seu marido imprestável, aquele trouxa gordo e sujo, a ensinara pelo menos duas coisa: como pegar o metrô e como contar libras. Libras, porém, ele não deixara para trás no dia em que fugira, sem aviso ou adeus, deixando-a sozinha com um filho na barriga. Peter nasceu prematuramente, dois meses depois da partida do pai. Muitos curandeiros do St. Mungos disseram que o garoto provavelmente não sobreviveria. Seu pulmão não estava formado ou algo assim. Contrariando todas as chances, Peter sobreviveu. Cresceu como um garoto asmático, nem muito inteligente ou especialmente bonito. Além disso, não mostrou pendor algum para a magia durante toda a sua infância. Iria pensou que, devido ao nascimento antes do tempo, ele viera como um aborto. Tanto melhor, dizia a senhora Pettigrew para si mesma, pois assim ela teria para sempre seu menininho em casa. Quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, ambos ficaram muitíssimo surpresos. Ela triplicou seu expediente — um cargo de menor importância no Ministério — para poder custear os estudos do menino, triste e temerosa com a sua partida. Será que Peter teria amigos?

Na manhã do dia 1 de setembro, ela e o rapaz estavam chamando muita atenção dos trouxas no metrô, algo inédito em suas vidas. A maioria dos bruxos vestia-se de maneira incorreta e tentava pagar os cobradores com galeões. Iria e Peter, é lógico, jamais cometeriam aqueles erros, mas o malão imenso e a gaiola com um sapo amarelo atraiam todos os olhares. Para coroar, o malão ficou preso na catraca e eles tiveram de ser ajudados pelos guardas não-bruxos. Chegaram na Estação de King's Cross mal-humorados e bastante atrasados. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para o trem sair.

— Vamos, Peter, você tem que atravessar! — disse a senhora Pettigrew um pouco exasperada, gesticulando na direção da plataforma 9 ¾. Peter olhou para ela com seus olhos aguados cheios de apreensão e dúvida:

— Mas, mamãe… É uma parede de tijolos.

— Ora, não precisa ficar com medo, querido! A mamãe atravessa com você! Vamos, me dê sua mão.

Ele fechou os olhos com força e deixou-se guiar pela mãe, que arrastava o carrinho de ferro com os seus pertences. No segundo seguinte, percebeu-se num lugar completamente diferente. Era uma estação, mas não se parecia em absoluto com a King's Cross. Havia uma locomotiva vermelha parada ali, soltando gordas baforadas de fumaça. O lugar estava cheio de vozes alegres. Caminhando até o trem, Peter viu muitas coisas e captou muitas cenas familiares de despedidas. Num canto da plataforma, duas meninas pareciam brigar. Seus pais estavam um pouco afastados, olhando maravilhados ao redor. Com certeza eram trouxas, pensou Peter, com um quê de desdém. Um menino de cabelos pretos despedia-se melosamente de seus pais — ou seriam avós? Seu malão parecia maior ainda que o dos outros, e ele carregava vários embrulhos sobressalentes. Iria levou o filho até a porta da maria-fumaça e lhe deu um abraço sentido.

— Boa sorte, Peter.

— Obrigado, mamãe — ele disse com a voz fraquinha. Ele tinha medo de ficar sozinho. Em sua casa, mamãe estava sempre ao seu lado. E em Hogwarts, quem o protegeria de tudo e pegaria sua mão para atravessar uma parede de tijolos?

* * *

**N.A**.: Eu nem ia colocar a visão do Peter — porque eu não gosto dele e não é legal escrever com ele —, mas achei que seria estranho deixá-lo de fora. Por favor, comentem alguma coisa! Não sei se tem alguém gostando ou não...


	5. Trair o sangue

**Capítulo 2**

Trair o sangue

(_Primeiro Ano_)

Sirius e seu pai surgiram bem debaixo de um letreiro com os dizeres "_Expresso de Hogwarts, 11 horas"_, segurando uma escova de cabelos velhíssima. Atrás deles, famílias grandes e barulhentas surgiam de uma parede de tijolos, empurrando carrinhos com malões e gaiolas de corujas. Orion Black não se misturava com trouxas imundos. Felizmente, seu oneroso sobrenome, a quantidade exorbitante de ouro guardada em seu cofre de segurança máxima no Gringotes e o cargo de prestígio que ocupava no Ministério poupavam-no do incômodo que era passear pela Estação King's Cross e contaminar-se com a sujeira da gentalha porca. Obtivera, sem muita dificuldade, a licença para uma Chave de Portal que o levasse e ao seu primogênito do Largo Grimmauld, 12, até a Plataforma 9 ¾.

O local estava encoberto pela fumaça branca e densa que saía da grande locomotiva vermelha. As pessoas, envoltas pela névoa, eram como vultos sem rosto. O ruído era ensurdecedor e animado: vozes perdidas, separadas de seus corpos, ecoando anormalmente altas através da fumaça. Sirius reparou que os pais acompanhavam os filhos até os vagões. Empurravam seus malões e os ajudavam a guardá-los. Por alguma razão, não conseguia imaginar seu pai fazendo algo assim. Orion provavelmente estava pensando a mesma coisa, pois desviou o olhar de uma cena especialmente melosa de despedida e virou-se para encarar o filho. O garoto tinha olhos exatamente iguais aos seus, barbaramente azuis.

— Lembre-se que Bella combinou de encontrá-lo no trem. Ela te ajudará a encontrar colegas apropriados — disse com sua voz fria e sem emoção — Bom ano letivo, Sirius, e até o Natal — fez um gesto estranho, como se fosse abraçá-lo, mas desistiu no ato.

Terrivelmente desconcertado, Orion desaparatou sem dizer palavra. Sirius ficou parado alguns instantes, admirando a agitação da plataforma. Uma menina pequena de cabelos castanhos muito longos conversava de braços cruzados e cara amarrada com dois garotos altos e morenos que só poderiam ser seus irmãos mais velhos. O maior deles, em cujo peito reluzia um brilhante distintivo, lhe deu um peteleco carinhoso na testa e entrou na locomotiva, rindo. O outro ajudou-a com a bagagem, fazendo um simples aceno com a varinha, e partiu também. Uma menininha loira, com duas tranças caindo sobre os ombros, abraçava sua mãe com tanto carinho que chegava a enjoar. Sirius, a essa altura bastante emburrado, pensando com raiva no tom contratual de seu relacionamento com os pais e já sentindo mais falta de Régulo do que gostaria de admitir, apressou-se para procurar um compartimento, mas todos estavam ocupados.

— Sirius! — gritou uma voz conhecida no meio da multidão enevoada — Oi! Sirius!

O garoto se virou e lá estava Bellatrix. Uma sextanista alta e curvilínea, com os volumosos cabelos negros e os imensos olhos de pálpebras caídas, que lhe davam a impressão de estar sempre entediada. O temperamento de ambos era forte e irascível: haviam brigado durante toda a infância. A garota, no entanto, tinha um sorriso no rosto ao cumprimentá-lo. Desde que entrara para Hogwarts, ela tomara para si — como a mais velha dentre os primos do mais nobre ramo dos Black — a incumbência de educar a Sirius, Régulo, Andrômeda e Narcisa sobre os costumes familiares. Dizia besteiras sobre o sangue puro que corria em suas veias e sobre a supremacia de seu nome e sua magia. Além disso, Walburga incumbira a sobrinha favorita com a missão de guiar seu primogênito _problemático_ desde o primeiro de setembro, para que não se misturasse com a ralé.

— Olá, Si — disse, beijando-lhe as faces — Quer ajuda com o malão?

— Não, obrigado, Bella — ele respondeu, tentando parecer o mais educado possível.

— Certo, entendo que você queira fazer as coisas por sua conta. Só quero dizer que se você precisar de mim, pode me procurar no trem. Você é bem vindo para sentar-se conosco — dizendo isso, apontou para um grupo de sextanistas vestindo verde e prata. Entre eles estavam Rodolphus Lestrange, seu namorado de longa data — Lembre-se, Si: nada de sangue-ruins. E todos os Black estão na Sonserina.

Acenou-lhe um rápido adeus e foi juntar-se aos colegas de série. O garoto caminhou sozinho até o final do trem, as palavras da prima ecoando em sua cabeça. _Todos os Black estão na Sonserina_. _Todos os Black estão na Sonserina_. Sua família fazia questão de lembrá-lo constantemente sobre seu dever como herdeiro masculino de uma das mais puras linhagens bruxas, talvez a maior entre os Sagrados Vinte e Oito. As filhas do tio Cygnus, Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcisa, eram lindas e respeitáveis, mas não passavam disso: filhas. Mulheres não levavam as linhagens adiante. Era preciso casá-las com nobres senhores Lestrange, Yaxley e Malfoy. Sirius, sendo homem, levaria o nome Black adiante. Eles não seriam extintos pela descendência masculina, com os Gaunt. _Todos os Black estão na Sonserina_. Antes que pudesse perceber, ele chegara ao fim do trem. Não havia nenhuma cabine vazia. Uma das últimas, porém, estava ocupada apenas por uma garotinha de cabelos vermelhos.

— Oi — disse Sirius, chamando sua atenção — Posso ficar aqui? Os outros estão cheios — ela levantou a cabeça e assentiu. Seus olhos eram verdes e pareciam marejados. O garoto, mesmo sendo alto para sua idade, teve certa dificuldade para colocar o malão no bagageiro. A ruiva não se mexeu para ajudá-lo.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Lily Evans — ela respondeu, quase num sussurro. Sirius, esparramado no banco com uma elegância inata, teve um momento de conflito interior. Ela não tinha um nome bruxo. Longbottom, Greengrass, Burke, Fawley, Abbott, Rosier, Nott, Travers, McMillan. Com todos estes ele podia conversar. Não com uma Evans. _Com uma sangue-ruim_. Bellatrix o mataria se soubesse.

— Sirius Black — decidiu-se por fim — Prazer em conhecê-la.

Depois disso, por mais que tentasse, Sirius não conseguiu engatar uma conversa com a garota. Nada parecia lhe despertar o menor interesse, então ele se deu por vencido e deixou em paz com seus tormentos. O trem, com um ruído poderoso, começou a sacolejar pelos trilhos. A Plataforma 9 ¾ sumiu assim que fizeram a curva, e com ela todas as mães emocionadas e os irmãozinhos caçulas chorosos. Da janela se via uma paisagem campestre, plácida e banhada pelo sol da manhã. Algumas vacas e ovelhas pastavam lado a lado na grama verde e plana. Os garotos ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, apenas observando o tempo passar. De repente, a porta do vagão se abriu, revelando um rapaz baixo e magro, com cabelos apontando para todas as direções e óculos retangulares:

— Posso ficar nesse vagão? — perguntou, já com um pé dentro do compartimento. Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça — Jogaram bombas de bosta bem na frente do meu vagão, o cheiro está insuportável — acrescentou num tom descontraído, acomodando-se preguiçosamente no banco estofado. A garota ruiva não esboçou nenhuma expressão, continuava encolhida contra a janela, o rosto pálido grudado na vidraça. Sirius, no entanto, sorriu, aprovando a brincadeira:

— Quem jogou? — o garoto de óculos pensou durante um segundo, como se avaliasse a confiança do outro.

— Eu joguei — os dois se olharam e começaram a gargalhar — Foi incrível! — prosseguiu — Ninguém me viu jogando, certo? Aí pensaram que foi um menino mais velho da Corvinal, eu acho, por que ele estava vestido de azul, um tal de Lovegood. Olhos esbugalhados. Duas meninas da Casa dele começaram a brigar com ele, dizendo que era um porco excêntrico, e os três disparavam feitiços para todos os lados, acertando um monte de alunos que não tinham nada a ver com a história! Ficou uma confusão, um professor gordo com cara de leão-marinho teve de separá-los! O chão estava imundo e o cheiro insuportável, aí o tal professor escorreu e _caiu_! A cara ficou toda marrom…

— Incrível! — aprovou Sirius, segurando a barriga de tanto rir — Você tem mais bombas?

— Não, eu tinha umas poucas, afanei… Quer dizer, _ganhei_ do meu pai. Mas quando chegarmos em Hogwarts podemos pedir mais algumas pelo correio-coruja, a Zoonko's é ali do lado, em Hogsmead. A propósito, meu nome é James Potter.

Mamãe ficaria orgulhosa da minha companhia, Sirius pensou amargamente. Uma sangue-ruim e um traidor de sangue da melhor espécie. Súbito, sentiu uma felicidade feroz. Sua mãe não podia atingi-lo em Hogwarts. Ele estava emancipado de todos os costumes que haviam-no mantido preso durante a infância. Ele podia conversar com gente que nasceu trouxa, com gente que trai o sangue.

— Eu sou o Sirius. Pra que time você torce?

— Para o Vespas de Wilbourne. E você?

— Torço para o Falmouth Falcons. Eles têm os melhores batedores _de todos os tempos_! Os irmãos Broadmoor são geniais!

— Sim, realmente, mas fora isso eles não têm nada demais, não é? Quer dizer, eles nunca ganharam a Taça da Europa!

Os garotos passaram muito tempo discutindo Quadribol. Além de discutirem sobre os times um do outro, comparavam suas vassouras e discutiam sobre a Finta de Wronski realizada pelo apanhador do Puddlemere United no último jogo contra o Pride of Portree:

— Ele foi incrível! — exclamou James, entusiasmado — No último segundo ele engatou a vassoura para cima e _bam_! — fez um gesto com as mãos para ilustrar a colisão — O apanhador do Pride vai com a cara no chão! Quebrou o nariz e tudo!

A conversa mudou um pouco para ferimentos. Cada um passou vários minutos contando quantos ossos havia partido na infância, e descrevendo cada uma das situações com detalhes. A porta do vagão se abriu mais uma vez, revelando um garoto franzino com cabelos oleosos. Nem James nem Sirius — que agora contava sobre a vez que quebrara não um, mas os dois braços numa brincadeira perigosa com o irmão e a prima na casa de campo dos tios — prestaram muita atenção nele, que se sentou bem ao lado da ruiva emburrada e começou a falar com ela em voz baixa.

— É melhor você entrar para a Sonserina — disse o garoto estranho, com uma vozinha entusiasmada, e isso despertou o interesse de James. Interrompeu no mesmo instante seu relato sobre o vizinho Ludo Bagman, que uma vez perdera todos os dentes num jogo de quadribol no quintal de sua casa, ao ouvir esse nome:

— Sonserina? — disse virando a cabeça na direção do estranho par que conversava — Quem quer ir para Sonserina? Eu desistiria da Escola, você não? — perguntou em tom debochado para Sirius, que não riu. Toda a excitação sumira de seu rosto:

— Minha família toda foi da Sonserina — admitiu desgosto, com a expressão de quem morde um feijãozinho sabor bicho-papão.

— Caramba! — replicou James — E eu que pensei que você fosse legal! — dessa vez Sirius riu:

— Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher? — James ergueu uma espada invisível.

— "_Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos!_". Como o meu pai — o garotinho sujo fez um muxoxo de descaso. Erguendo as sobrancelhas de maneira inquiridora, James o encarou — Algum problema?

— Não — ele retrucou, embora seu sorrisinho de deboche dissesse outra coisa — Se você prefere ter mais músculo do que cérebro…

— E para onde você está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois? — interpôs Sirius, com seu jeito arrogante e quase entediado de fazer piadas. James deu gostosas gargalhadas, ao que Lily se irritou, ficando tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

— Vamos, Severo, vamos procurar outro compartimento.

— Ooooooo… — os dois garotos imitaram seu tom de superioridade. James tentou fazer o tal de Severo tropeçar ao sair — A gente se vê, Ranhoso! — berrou, um segundo antes de a porta do compartimento bater com estrépito — Você consegue acreditar nesse idiota, orgulhoso de ir para a… Opa. Esqueci que a sua família foi toda da Sonserina. Não quis insultar, Sirius.

— Não, tudo bem — respondeu o outro, embora parecesse bastante chateado — Eu já disse que espero quebrar essa tradição… Não acho que mencionei, mas sou o Sirius _Black_, entende?

— Nossa — disse James, surpreso, sem palavras por um momento. Sirius esperava por reações como aquela. Sua família era muito antiga, rica e poderosa: a nobreza do mundo bruxo. Alguns, ele sabia, o venerariam pelo nome que carregava. Outros, contrários aos princípios estúpidos da pureza de sangue, o veriam com olhos de desprezo e medo. Custava-lhe admitir, mas ele não estava interessado na veneração que suas primas provavelmente recebiam. Não queria ser mais um Black sonserino, mais outro rosto na tapeçaria de sua casa.

— _Toujours Pur_, é? — recitou James, tirando o colega de seu devaneio — A família bruxa na qual são todos bonitos? Foi isso o que eu ouvi do seu pessoal — Sirius riu. Foi como um peso tirado de suas costas: um Potter, um traidor de sangue, um anti-supremacista, não o detestava. Tentou a todo custo não demonstrar o seu alívio.

— Bem — brincou — Olhe só para mim, sou um ótimo exemplo da beleza da família. O melhor, talvez.

Foram interrompidos pela terceira vez naquele dia. A porta da cabine abriu-se e a cabeça de um estranho apareceu no vão. Desta vez era um garotinho muito baixo e magro, com enormes olhos amarelos, profundas olheiras e cabelo castanho claro. Ele parecia mais do que apreensivo ao perguntar, numa voz baixa e calma, se podia se juntar a eles.

— Mas é claro que pode! — disse Potter, feliz — Quanto mais, melhor! Qual o seu nome? Você está indo para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts?

— Meu nome é Remus e, sim, estou indo para o primeiro ano.

— Por que você mudou de vagão agora? Andaram soltando bombas de bosta no corredor de onde você estava? — as bochechas pálidas de Remus tingiram-se de escarlate:

— Eu, é… Estava… Só andando. Procurando um vagão bom.

— Até agora? — espantou-se Sirius — Já estamos no meio da viagem, pelas barbas de Merlin! O carrinho de doces deve passar a qualquer momento!

Remus se absteve de qualquer comentário. Como a ruiva emburrada fizera antes, ele se arrastou até o lugar próximo da janela e encostou-se na vidraça. Os outros dois ocupantes do vagão puderam vê-lo melhor banhado pela luz vespertina, e assustaram-se com a quantidade de cicatrizes espalhadas pelo seu rosto e pescoço. Convidaram-no para jogar uma partida de xadrez bruxo, mas ele não quis. Quando o carrinho de doces passou ele comprou vários sapos de chocolate. Ao contrário das crianças de sua idade, ele não parecia nem um pouco interessado nos cartões que vinham com o doce.

— Você é um sangue-ruim? — perguntou Sirius. Um silêncio pesado e desconfortável encheu o vagão. Corando, o rapaz percebeu que dissera algo no mínimo mal-educado: — O quê? Que foi que eu disse de errado? Por que vocês estão com essas caras?

— Ah, Sirius, Sirius, você tem muito o que reaprender! — disse James, quebrando o gelo e dando tapinhas cômicos em suas costas — Imagino que seja normal para sua família referir-se a quem não tem sangue puro como alguém de _sangue-ruim_ — ele estremeceu de leve, como se a simples menção da palavra o enjoasse — Para as pessoas normais, esse é um xingamento terrível, sabe?

— Então como eu devo chamar quem tem pais trouxas?

— Nascido trouxa — responderam James e Remus em uníssono.

— Aaaaah, sim. Hum… Desculpe, Remus, eu realmente não sabia. Não foi minha intenção te xingar…

— Não foi nada… De qualquer jeito, eu não nasci trouxa. Meu pai é bruxo, foi da Corvinal no seu tempo. Mas a minha mãe é trouxa. Isso faz de mim um mestiço. Não escória, ralé ou qualquer outra coisa que a sua família tenha lhe ensinado sobre quem não tem sangue puro.

Houve um momento de tensão, então os três tiveram um ataque de riso incontrolável. Passaram o resto da viagem provando os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, desafiando uns aos outros a pegarem as balas de aparência duvidosa. A pior de todas, que coube a Sirius, tinha gosto de cera de ouvido. Remus não quis jogar _snap_ explosivo com os outros dois, apesar da insistência de James. Ele ficou o tempo todo encolhido no canto do vagão, enfiado em suas vestes maltrapilhas, parecendo cansado e doente. Aceitou um bolo de caldeirão e até revelou o time de Quadribol para o qual torcia — Pride of Portree; sem, no entanto, participar ativamente das conversas e das brincadeiras. Era como se quisesse manter distância dos seus colegas de série, algo que não lhes passou despercebido. Antes que se dessem conta, já escurecera totalmente, e o Expresso de Hogwarts foi parando aos pouco, com silvos e solavancos. Uma voz incorpórea anunciou que os estudantes deveriam deixar suas bagagens para trás — elas seriam levadas ao castelo mais tarde — e evacuar o trem. Sirius, James e Remus foram com o fluxo de estudantes, um tanto desnorteados e ansiosos. Alguém gritava não muito longe dali:

— Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui! — os garotos entreolharam-se e seguiram a voz.

* * *

**N.A**.: Obrigada pela review, Camila Black! Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse capítulo também (: Um beijo pra você e pra todos os fantasminhas. Ah, e por favor, para que a história fique cada vez melhor, opinem e dêem sugestões! hahaha Sei que o começo é meio paradinho, meio tudo que qualquer um já leu, mas estou gostando de escrever e espero que vocês estejam gostando de ler.


	6. Uma vez em Hogwarts

**Capítulo 6**

Uma vez em Hogwarts

(Primeiro Ano)

Um homem gigantesco e barbudo, com olhos muito negros que brilhavam de bondade, segurava um lampião acima de sua cabeça, iluminando sua enorme figura:

— Alunos do primeiro ano, sigam-me! Sou Rúbeo Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, venham comigo! — exclamou ao ver a multidão considerável de aluninhos formada aos seus pés — Por aqui! — conduziu-os por uma estrada tortuosa de terra, ladeada de árvores altas que adensavam a escuridão. Os alunos mais distraídos tropeçavam nos seixos e galhos que atulhavam o caminho.

— Nossa! — exclamou James, um dos primeiros da fila, arregalando os olhos por trás dos óculos ao ter sua primeira visão da Escola. Nenhuma história de seu pai ou ilustração do livro de História da Magia poderia prepará-lo por completo para aquele castelo de milhares de janelinhas brilhantes que assomava-se sobre a outra margem do lago sereno e silencioso. Sirius e Remus e o restante dos alunos tinham nos rostos infantis a mesma expressão atônita e deslumbrada. Hogwarts, seu novo lar, era mais fantástico do que a imaginação poderia conceber. Deixaram-se conduzir pelo homenzarrão até uma praia atolada de barcos munidos de lampiões individuais.

— Quatro alunos em um barco! — instruiu Rúbeo, entrando num barquinho que era só seu. Os alunos agruparam-se de quatro em quatro. Um garoto rechonchudo de nariz empinado e olhos embaçados ficou sem ninguém. James chamou-o para sentar-se com eles.

— Sou Peter — ele disse, numa vozinha fina. Os barcos avançavam tranquilamente na direção do castelo, que a cada légua tornavam-se maior, mais impotente e incrível. No barco ao lado, a menina emburrada que eles haviam conhecido mais cedo no trem e seu amigo esquisito, o tal de Severo, conversavam em voz baixa, ladeados por duas garotas morenas. Potter e Black entreolharam-se, cheios de malícia. Sirius gritou para o rapaz:

— Você bem que podia dar um pulo no lago, Ranhoso, pra limpar a gordura desse seu cabelo! — aqueles que ouviram seu comentário deram gostosas gargalhadas, inclusive as duas garotas morenas do seu barco. Lily, no entanto, encarou-o com raiva:

— Vai cuidar da sua vida! — exclamou, inflamada — Sev — disse, percebendo o gesto de seu amigo: ele tirara a varinha do bolso interno das vestes — Sev, guarde isso! Olha, não vale a pena escutá-los, sabe? O quê você vai fazer com isso, Sev? Não sabemos _nada_ de magia… — mas Sirius e James também haviam sacado as varinhas em resposta. Remus encolheu-se no canto do barquinho. Peter, do contrário, precipitou-se na direção dos colegas, os olhinhos embaçados brilhando de curiosidade — Parem todos vocês! — suplicou a garota, aflita. Todos os olhares estavam concentrados naquela discussão. Nenhum deles conhecia magias de verdade, que usassem varinhas. Enquanto Severo tentava recordar-se da primeira página de seu_ Livro Padrão de Feitiços, Primeira Série_, Sirius e James fizeram um aceno idêntico e aleatório com suas varinhas. A princípio, saíram centelhas vermelhas e inofensivas de suas varinhas. Então, eles tentaram de novo. O barco inteiro foi erguido e caiu com um baque forte contra a água. Todos os seus ocupantes foram atirados no lago.

— Pelo amor de Merlin! — berrou uma das meninas de cabelo castanho. Estava encharcada até os ossos — Vocês são loucos?!

— O quê está havendo? — indagou Hagrid, espiando o tumulto por cima dos ombros. Registrou, com um sobressalto, que quatro alunos boiavam na água — Unicórnios saltitantes, o quê aconteceu?! — a ruiva abriu a boca para responder, mas ficou sem palavras ao ser levantada por um tentáculo e reposta no barco, os cabelos colados no rosto pálido. A lula gigante resgatou Severo e as outras suas meninas em seguida.

— Permaneçam sentados nos seus barcos! — Rúbeo urrou — Quando chegarmos ao castelo, a diretora das suas casas vai cuidar de vocês! — acrescentou, apontando o grande dedo para os causadores da sua discussão — Guardem as varinhas!

— Não queríamos molhar vocês, meninas — falou James, num tom cortês que seu pai utilizava após brigar com sua mãe — Era para jogarmos só o Ranhoso na água, sabem? — nenhuma das garotas lhe deu a menor atenção. O resto da viagem até Hogwarts ocorreu sem mais incidentes, permeada de sussurros sobre o barco voador. Desembarcaram numa praia e subiram por uma estrada ainda mais estreita e tortuosa cravada na pedra, na direção do castelo.

— Vocês foram incríveis! — guinchou Peter. Sirius e James pareciam absurdamente cheios de si, usando expressões idênticas: um sorriso malicioso e as sobrancelhas erguidas. Remus entreouvia a conversa do colega, sem comentar nada, porém. Sabia que eles estavam errados, mas não queria indispor-se com eles. O meio-gigante bateu três vezes numa colossal porta de carvalho com sua grande mãe e esperou. Uma mulher alta e magra, de porte severo, trajando vestes de estilo escocês, atendeu-o:

— Pode deixá-los comigo de agora em diante, Hagrid, obrigada.

— Professora McGonnagal, esses dois aqui bagunçaram lá no lago. Derrubaram quatro alunos na água — os olhos felinos e apertados da mulher encontraram os dos bagunceiros, cintilando de desaprovação.

— Ah, é mesmo? Bem, eles terão sua devida punição decidida pelo diretor de sua casa assim que forem selecionados. Agora, vamos entrando, por favor — disse num tom energético, batendo palmas.

Eles se viram num imenso saguão de entrada, iluminado por tochas que projetavam sombras bruxuleantes nas paredes de pedra rústica. O teto era tão alto que eles não conseguiam vê-lo, e duas suntuosas escadas de mármore, uma em cada extremidade do cômodo, pareciam subir até o infinito. McGonnagal levou os primeiranistas até uma sala pequena anexa ao saguão. Eles ficaram um pouco apertados ali dentro, tentando não pisar nos pés uns dos outros.

— Muito bem — a bruxa recomeçou — Bem-vindos a Hogwarts, todos vocês. O banquete começará em alguns minutos. Antes que vocês possam tomarem seus lugares no Grande Salão, porém, vocês serão selecionados entre as quatro Casas de Hogwarts: Lufa-lufa, Corvinal, Sonserina e Grifinória — James gritou em aprovação. A professora lançou-lhe um olhar tão gélido que ele ficou imóvel durante o resto de seu discurso — A sua Casa é a sua família. Vocês terão aula com os colegas de sua casa e passarão o seu tempo livre na sala comunal de sua casa. Seus acertos lhes renderão pontos, e seus erros — olhou novamente para James — os farão perdê-los. Todas as casas possuem histórias nobres e produziram bruxos notáveis. Agora, por favor, me acompanhem.

Ela os guiou para fora da sala anexa, caminhando determinada até portas duplas de madeira como as que havia na entrada do castelo. Os estudantes murmuravam entre si, assustadíssimos com a tal Seleção. Teriam de fazer algo na frente da escola inteira? De todos os alunos mais velhos e professores? Sirius sentiu seu estômago revirar-se, arrependido com a quantidade de bolos de caldeirão que comera mais cedo no trem. Olhou para o lado e viu Remus. Ele estava decididamente esverdeado, com a expressão de quem quer vomitar. James, logo a sua frente, caminhava com confiança, como se soubesse de um segredo desconhecido para todos os outros. Decidiu que seria melhor não olhar para o garoto gordinho do barco, Peter. Com seus olhinhos de rato ele o deixaria ainda mais nervoso.

McGonnagal abriu as portas e foi como se todo o ar de seus pulmões sumisse: o Grande Salão era esplêndido. Incontáveis velas flutuavam serenamente sobre quatro mesas apinhadas de estudantes usando as vestes pretas da escola. Sirius — e o restante dos primeiranistas — olhou para cima e não pode evitar que seu queixo caísse: o teto era uma reprodução exata do céu do lado de fora do castelo. Uma noite estrelada, límpida e sem lua. Totalmente maravilhado, ele caminhou com o resto de seus colegas até uma espécie de palanque, onde havia uma quinta mesa na horizontal, destinada aos professores. Defronte a mesa, estava um simplório banquinho de três pernas com um chapéu surrado, sujo e remendado sobre ele. Para o assombro geral, o chapéu começou a cantar, numa voz afinada e rica, sobre os atributos de cada Casa. Quando ele terminou, o Grande Salão explodiu em vivas e assobios.

— Quando eu chamar seu nome — disse a professora McGonnagal, segurando um imenso pergaminho — Ponha o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça e sente-se no banquinho! ABBOTT, Liam!

Um menino sentou-se no banco de três pernas e pôs o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que quisesse fazer no momento. O rasgo na aba do chapéu abriu-se e berrou: "LUFA-LUFA!". A mesa mais a direita fez uma algazarra.

— BLACK, Sirius.

Todos os alunos da segunda mesa da esquerda ficaram de pé. Sirius viu Bellatrix, Narcisa e Andrômeda entre os estudantes vestidos de prata e verde. Havia um lugar vago entre Bellatrix e um garoto loiro, de rosto fino e arrogante, como que esperando por ele. Aquilo lhe pareceu um mau agouro. Ouviu a voz de sua prima muito claramente em sua cabeça. _Todos os Black estão na Sonserina_. _Toujours pur_. _Nunca fale com sangues-ruins_. Então, súbito o rostinho de seu vizinho trouxa apareceu diante dos seus olhos, tão nítido como se ele estivesse no Salão Principal de Hogwarts também. Bellatrix batera nele uma vez por haver brincado com Sirius na frente do Largo Grimmauld, 12. Thomas foi para casa chorando e eles nunca mais se viram. Walburga castigara o filho, repetindo mantra: _não fale com sangues-ruins_. _Somos melhores do que essa ralé_. Ocorreu a Sirius, mais uma vez naquele dia, que ele não queria ser Black qualquer. Uma mesa inteira de sonserinos estava de pé, aguardando a sua previsível admissão na casa da serpente. Com um olhar de desafio, colocou o Chapéu Seletor sobre as orelhas, e parte de sua visão foi escurecida pelo pano esfarrapado:

— GRIFINÓRIA! — o Chapéu gritou após um tempo anormalmente longo, quase um minuto inteiro, analisando o garoto.

Por um momento o Salão ficou em silêncio. Com as pernas pesando tanto quanto chumbo, Sirius encaminhou-se para a mesa mais a esquerda. Seus novos colegas grifinórios aplaudiram-no, surpresos. Os sonserinos estavam sentados novamente, tão pasmos quanto ele mesmo. Lily Evans foi selecionada para a Grifinória assim que o Chapéu tocou seus cabelos ruivos. Sirius escorreu no banco para lhe dar espaço, mas ela o ignorou. Ainda estava chateada com o incidente do barco. Logo, Remus, Peter e James riam com ele na mesa dos leões. Ranhoso, para a tristeza da amiga, ficou na Sonserina. Sirius percebeu que ele ocupara o lugar entre o rapaz arrogante e Bellatrix. Quando Arcturus Yaxley entrou para a Sonserina, todos ficaram em silêncio, cheios de expectativa. Um bruxo de aparência colossal, trajando belas vestes magenta, com enormes barbas brancas e oclinhos meia-lua apoiados no nariz torto, pôs-se de pé e ergueu os braços numa calorosa saudação, sorrindo como se fosse o dia mais feliz de sua vida:

— Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts! Agora, ao banquete! _Pip pip_!

O jantar foi delicioso. A menção das palavras do professor Dumbledore, as travessas encheram-se de comida e as jarras, de suco de abóbora, água e vinho doce. Sirius comia vorazmente, tentando não pensar no que sua mãe faria com ele quando descobrisse que ele nunca conheceria a Sala Comunal da qual ela tanto lhe falava, nas masmorras, iluminada por lampiões que desprendiam um brilho esverdeado. James estava ao seu lado, devorando batatas e asinhas de frango com uma voracidade só comparável à de Peter, sem nada para perturbar seus pensamentos. O rapaz gorducho já repetira o prato mais de três vezes. Sirius não gostava dele, mas seriam colegas de quarto. Teria de aturá-lo por sete anos, era melhor que se acostumasse. Remus mordiscava um pedaço de carne sangrento.

— Que tipo de acidente você sofreu, Remus? — perguntou James, observando o garoto com um olhar crítico. Sob a luz das muitas velas flutuantes, ele parecia especialmente mal-cuidado. Todos os alunos ao redor deles silenciaram naquele mesmo instante, aguardando por uma resposta. As bochechas pálidas de Lupin tingiram-se mais uma vez de vermelho. Ele parecia seriamente apavorado. Engolindo em seco, retrucou na sua voz tímida:

— Não, não, eu… Digo, eu tenho uma… Eu tenho alguns problemas — percebendo que não fora nada claro, acrescentou — Problemas _de saúde_.

Aqueles que entreouviram suas palavras olharam-no cheios de pena e compaixão. Não muito longe deles, Lily Evans comia em silêncio, brincando seus cachos. As suas novas colegas de quarto pareciam todas muito felizes. Duas delas conversavam animadamente sobre as suas famílias.

— Minha mãe é bruxa e meu pai é trouxa. Ela é curandeira e meu pai é _médico_, uma espécie de curandeiro dos trouxas. Ele faz todo tipo de coisas estranhas, do tipo dar injeções nas pessoas que estão doentes. Injeções são agulhas cheias de remédio que os médicos colocam dentro do seu corpo — disse Emmeline Vance, uma garotinha adorável de cabelos muito loiros presos em suas tranças que caiam sobre seus ombros magros. Tinha traços miúdos como os de uma boneca e brilhosos olhos marrons.

— Mas que coisa horrível! — exclamou Marlene McKinnon. Seu cabelo era castanho-escuro, liso e bastante longo. Contrastava de maneira incrível com seus grandes olhos azuis. Parecia bastante alta para sua idade, e no seu rosto bonito havia qualquer coisa desafiadora — Eles enfiam essa _azulha_ dentro de você? E colocam o remédio _dentro_? Eu nunca vou entender as coisas que os trouxas fazem! Bom, meu pai é o capitão do Turnshill Tornados.

As outras duas primeiranistas da Grifinória, Alice Wood — uma menina doce com um rosto redondo e muitas sardas — e Mary McDonald — dona de um cabelo muitíssimo longo e extremamente encaracolado, combinado com um par de olhos negros e feições marcantes — ouviam o fantasma da Casa, Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça, contar-lhes sobre o _poltergeist_, Pirraça:

— … só faz bagunças este castelo. Espero que Dumbledore o expulse, agora que é diretor. Dippet nunca teve tempo, ou paciência, quem sabe, para ouvir as reclamações de Filch sobre…

Lily não tinha vontade alguma de conversar com nenhuma delas no momento. Ela queria estar na mesa da Sonserina, sentada ao lado de Severo. Por causa dele descobrira que era bruxa. Fora ele quem lhe ensinara tudo sobre Hogwarts, dementadores e animagos. Não era justo que tivessem de ficar separados. Ela mal ouviu o discurso inaugural de Dumbledore. Algo sobre a Floresta Proibida e Hogsmead, alguém chamado Filch, que aparentemente proibia os produtos da Zoonko's Logros e Brincadeiras nos terrenos da Escola.

— … e bom descanso! — desejou ao final de sua fala, os olhos azuis cintilando por trás dos óculos e um sorriso brincando em seu rosto idoso. Todos os alunos pareceram erguer-se num mesmo salto. Vozes autoritárias fizeram-se ouvir em meio a balbúrdia:

— Alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, sigam-nos! Alunos da Grifinória, somos os Monitores, sigam-nos! — Lily, Mary, Emmeline, Alice e Marlene seguiram o chamado, sentindo-se muito pequenas. Os monitores eram dois sextanistas ruivos e sardentos. A garota era baixa e risonha, o garoto, alto e muito magro. Sirius, Peter, James e Remus juntaram-se a elas. Lily olhou com repugnância para o menino de óculos e seu companheiro e afastou-se deles. A lembrança do incidente com o barco ainda estava muito vívida na sua memória — Todos aqui? — indagou a moça — Certo, vamos. Arthur, pelo amor de Merlin, me ajude! — ela pediu num tom meio exasperado, pois seu companheiro monitor parecia muito entretido com um objeto de plástico que tirara do bolso.

— Ah, ah, certo, Molly, pode deixar — ele falou prontamente, guardando o objeto no bolso mais uma vez — Por aqui, alunos do primeiro ano! Cuidado com as escadas, elas mudam de lugar!


End file.
